


That's so us

by Jaedo_season900



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, hints of markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedo_season900/pseuds/Jaedo_season900
Summary: "Can't do crowds, not our sceneWe get anxietyThat's so you, that's so meThat's so us"where jaehyun and doyoung's relationship story based on the song by Allie x, that's so us
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 22





	That's so us

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to Allie x songs.

_Can't do crowds, not our scene_  
_We get anxiety_  
_That's so you, that's so me_  
_That's so us_

They both can't do crowds. Sure, jaehyun is an extrovert. He likes to party and got many friends too. His perfect traits make everyone wanted to befriend him or dated him whether it's guys or girls. To be honest, he used to likes all the attention he got from many people but not now anymore. As he grows older, he wishes people would just leave him alone. He wished to find someone who would accept him as whoever he is instead of expecting him to be perfect. And his wish becomes true when he met doyoung. 

Doyoung is an introvert. He hates crowds but at the same time, he likes it when someone gives him extra attention to him and him only. Doyoung is popular. Everyone knows him as the president of the student council in his high school as every teacher and other students like him. his popularity also is not bad in college. He becomes the most popular kid that everyone wished to be in a group with and his grades never fall. As much as he likes the attention given, he can't help but doubt those strangers whenever they getting close to him. 

Once, there's this girl who confessed to him and they dated for 8 months until he was left heartbroken. That was the first time and the last time he felt wanted to fall in love with someone until he was proven wrong when he met jaehyun. 

In short, the way both of them found each other presences as somewhere calm, somewhere that makes them belong with each other. 

\-----

_Wearing black at the beach_  
_Looking pale, feeling chic_  
_That's so you, that's so me_  
_That's so us_

"ughh, summer. I hate summer" doyoung complain while laying down on the bed. In the summer heat, doyoung only wearing an oversize white t-shirt and not even bother to wear pants on (of course he is wearing boxer). He lowers the aircon temperature to fight the heat.   
"I know, tell me about it" jaehyun who been laying down beside him agreed. They stay in silence and the only noise that comes out from the room is the sound of random video jaehyun been watching on youtube.   
"ah, right" doyoung change his position from laying on his back to laying on his stomach.   
"Those kids are planning to visits donghyuck's hometown at Jeju and they wanted us to join them" doyoung scroll through the group chat where the kids he been tutoring created the group. He scrolls up passing gen z memes and tiktok videos that doyoung not even understand.   
Aha!   
"here, look at this" he shows the chat to jaehyun. His boyfriend took the phone from his hand to look at the screen better. Doyoung laughing at how cute jaehyun looks when he can't see the screen clearly. "you look like my dad" he teases and laughing more when jaehyun pout.  
"so, we have to go?" jaehyun squint his eyebrows not looking so pleased with the idea.  
"Sadly, yes. Those kids are sneaky bastards. They told their parents that we will be their guardian when we go to Jeju next week" doyoung laying on his back and move closer to jaehyun the summer heat no longer be a bother.   
"those kids.." jaehyun also move closer to doyoung to lay on his boyfriend's chest while his hands travel under doyoung oversize shirt and stroke his boyfriend's back until both of them drifted to sleep.

\-----

"did both of you going to wear black shirts at the beach?" jaehyun's brother, jaemin asks them. Questioning their decisions to wear black especially during summer.   
"yep" jaehyun answers. Confident enough that makes his brother did not even try to argue. "whatever, don't complain when both of you got heatstroke" jaemin run out to the beach where all of his friends already at the beach.

  
"look at that brat, he's trying to jinx us" jaehyun complains and doyoung kiss the pouty lips away. "let's go, we need to watch over them before they start to drowning each other" doyoung link their hands and walking together to the beach. 

Both of them applied sunblock on their arms, legs, necks, and also their faces to avoid getting sunburnt on their skins. Doyoung handed jaehyun black sunglasses and both of them chilling together under the big umbrella while looking at the kids playing water. 

"mark hyung. Look at them" donghyuck reach for mark who is struggling to get his watermelon ball back from chenle and jisung.   
"who?" mark asks still no looking at donghyuck pointed finger towards jaehyun and doyoung.  
Hyuck roll his eyes. "can you please look at the direction I've been pointing to?"  
By that, mark turns his back and follow hyuck's pointed finger to the couple. "them? Why?"  
Donghyuck shrugged, "I want to be like them"  
Mark quirked his eyebrows, "what do you mean?"  
"just, they are goals. I wish I have someone to be crazy with" hyuck turn to look at mark.  
"you have me"   
Donghyuck looks at mark, speechless. He can't believe that mark just flirting with him.   
"I am" mark suddenly says like he can read his mind. Donghyuck loses in words again and he just staring at the latter.  
"donghyuck, why your face become so red? Is it because of the heat?" mark innocently asks him unaware that he just makes donghyuck's heart flutter. Donghyuck ignores mark and swims away to join jeno and jaemin whose trying to throw renjun into the water. 

  
\-----

_What I like about you, baby_  
_Is how you annoy me daily_  
_But you still fucking amaze me_  
_That's so us, that's so us_

Jaehyun loves to annoy doyoung. He would tease him whenever he got the chance to do so. One time, when doyoung asked jaehyun to take picture of him, his boyfriend tricked him by taking his picture. Then, when jaehyun took doyoung to the high place just to see him get scared. Doyoung still remembers like it was yesterday when he got really mad and sulky to his boyfriend whenever jaehyun attempted to scare him. 

"doie," jaehyun trying to get his boyfriend's attention who still sulky by jaehyun's teasing a while ago.   
"doie" no reply  
"doyoung hyung" still no reply. Jaehyun sigh and continue driving until he pulled off at the side of the road.  
"hyung. Lets' talk about it yeah? I'm sorry" jaehyun apologizes. Doyoung turns to look at his boyfriend and his heart hurts by looking at jaehyun's sad expression. His anger towards jaehyun immediately washed away and he just wants to kiss the sad and guilty expressions from his boyfriend away.   
"jaehyun, I'm- you don't have to apologize. Maybe I was just being dramatic" doyoung try to comfort jaehyun.  
"no hyung. You are not being dramatic. I was supposed to stop teasing you. I'm sorry" jaehyun looks even more apologetic and he looks like a lost puppy.   
"jaehyun-ah, I'm not mad anymore. You're not at fault, so stop saying sorry" doyoung reassure jaehyun and he cupped the younger's face to kiss his soft lips.   
"Okay, I am the one who is supposed to comfort you not otherwise" jaehyun is now smiling but not wide enough like doyoung wanted.  
"well, if you want to comfort me, don't use words."   
"then, use what?" jaehyun smirk goes up.  
"I don't know, maybe the things that you good on the bed?" doyoung pretending to look clueless for the right word to say.  
Jaehyun chuckled and start the engine back. But his smirk hasn't gone away yet as he said, "sex it is"and he drove away. 

\-----

_When I'm sick, when I'm sad_  
_You always bring me back_  
_When you're wild, when you're mad_  
_I'm your girl_  
_Shit gets real, good and bad_  
_But we cry till we laugh_  
_Through the pain, through the fads_  
_That's so us_

Jaehyun and doyoung swear to always be with each other no matter how good or bad the situation is. Of course, they have fought before from the small arguments to the big fight that almost breaks them apart. 

They once used to have a serious fight. Doyoung used to avoid jaehyun for a month. He would decline every time jaehyun call him, ignored his messages, and thought if he keeps going ignore jaehyun, everything would pass away. 

Fortunately, taeyong kick that thought away from him and put some sense towards doyoung.   
"you know, if you keep doing this, I'm afraid you will regret it later"   
"why would I? I don't want to talk about this, could you leave me alone?" doyoung protests. He just wants some time alone even though he has been doing it for a month now.  
"doie, I know that you are upset, but have you ever thought about his feelings even for once? All of this time he's the one who tries to contact you, hell he even disturbs me to ask how you were doing." Taeyoung stop nagging and sigh, too tired to argue more. "just, please remember. Better make it right now before its too late. By then, don't come at me crying and regret being too late" his friend finished talking and walk out from the room leaving him alone.

Taeyong is right. The selfish one is not jaehyun but doyoung. all of this time, jaehyun is the one who always trying to make things gone right. He always is the one who apologized first whenever they fighting. Doyoung has to make things right back. But this time, it's his turn to face everything. 

  
So that night, doyoung called jaehyun, and his heart almost broken when he heard jaehyun's voice for the first time after a while. Jaehyun's voices which are usually sweet whenever he talks to him now sound sorrow and sad. Doyoung felt even more guilty and wanted to meet his boyfriend as soon as possible to make things right again.

Jaehyun drove doyoung back to their home and when they arrived, they spent no time doing something else but to cry out loud on each other arms, and they both repeatedly saying sorry towards each other like a mantra. It is weird how doyoung used to the thought that he never wanted to go back to jaehyun because of his anger but now look at him crying on jaehyun's shoulder and hug his boyfriend tightly not wanting to let go. 

Both of them crying for hours until they are tired. When they already calm, they looking at each other on their eyes until they both burst into laughing when saw their eyes getting puffy and red for crying too much. It amazes doyoung how their problems immediately are gone and now both of them are happy again. Doyoung realized that he been craving for these moments ever since he avoids jaehyun. 

"jaehyun, let's make a promise" doyoung suggests. They are now on their bed cuddling with each other. Now, it's only them. No taeyong, no other noises only the sounds of their breathing.  
"promise?"  
"yup, promise. From now on, I promise that I would never leave you alone to make things right as I will always by your side through the pain, through the fads" doyoung look up to face jaehyun.

Doyoung smile when jaehyun smiles. Jaehyun pull out his pinky finger and said, "I also promise to you that I will be by your side too as we should always be with each other since you are my home, my sweet home."

Doyoung links their pinky fingers together to seal the promises they made together. Jaehyun lean down and kiss on doyoung's lips softly.   
"jaehyun-ah, all of those times that we've been through together, that's so us"   
"I know, that's so us"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for spending your time to read my fic <3  
> feel free to leave comments below.
> 
> visit my twitter @peachbunny7726


End file.
